The Rescue
by cyncay
Summary: Athos finds an alternate method of rescue when the Musketeers are stranded.


Athos groaned and blinked his eyes against the bright sun. He pushed himself to a sitting position a wiated a few minutes for the thudding in his head to subside to subside before looking around. Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan were lying near him, all of them on a beach.

A beach? They had been in a tavern, celebrating D'Artagnan surviving another of the King's attempts at being a regular person. Someone must have drugged their wine. Who knew how many days had passed or where they were. There certainly weren't many beaches like this near Paris. Groans and moans from the others brought him out of his own thoughts. Various comments followed as the other three men came around fully, sat or stood up and took in their surroundings.

"Rochefort's behind this," Aramis stated. "And he did a good job of getting rid of us this time from the looks of it."

"I can't think until somebody shuts those damn birds up." D'Artagnan said, holding his head. "That noise is driving me insane."

Athos smiled.

D'Artagnan looked at him,"You find my pain funny?"

"No, you just made me realize something days sooner than I would have otherwise."Athos admitted.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Aramis asked him.

"Can't, promised a friend. Porthos, you scout around, see what you can find about where we are and if there's a better place to camp. D'Artagnan. if your head is up to it, see what you can find in the way of weapons. Aramis, check for food and fresh water. We'll meet back here by sunset."

Porthos quipped,"You planning on taking a nap while we're doing all that, then?"

Athos smiled again. "No, I'll be trying to arrange our rescue. I just hope they understand me."

He headed into the jungle, leaving the other three men on the beach with perplexed looks on their faces.

A few hours later, they were all back on the beach. The sun was still high enough for them to see by, so they were able to take the sticks, flat rocks and vines that D'Artagnan had found and fashion a few crude clubs in case they should need them. Porthos had found they were indeed on a small island and the beach they were on was the best place to stay. Aramis had located a fresh water stream and found some fruits and berries that seemed safe. There were also fish they could catch.

"And were you able to get your rescue message sent?" Aramis asked a little sarcastically.

Athos responded with a straight face. "I believe so, but it will still take several weeks to get there and for them to reach us. We might as well get comfortable and enjoy an enforced break."

The next few weeks passed with ritual tedium. The weather was warm, so they stripped down to the basics. They kept up sword practice using long sticks. Their hair and beards grew out and their skin darkened. Porthos had found a seashell sharp enough to cut a tree to keep track of the days.

Three and a half weeks into their stay, a parrot appeared at the camp about midmorning. It had an envelope in it's beak which it brought to Athos. He read it quickly and grinned.

"Our rescue is on it's way, gentlemen. D'Artagnan, is there a piece of kindling there I can use to write a quick reply?"

While Athos wrote a quick note, he gave the parrot some berries, then gave the note back to the parrot, telling him thank you as he flew off.

The following days dragged by as they waited impatiently for the now expected rescue.

Athos was awoken by the feel of a familiar pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes to see Kay next to him in the early light of the day.

"Interesting look,"she whispered, running a finger over his beard.

"I've heard some women go for the scruffy look," he whispered back, then pulled her down for another kiss.

Porthos shifted "Thought I heard - what the hell? Aramis, D'Artagnan, wake up."

Athos sat up. "Our rescue is here."

Aamis smiled broadly and stretched. "We can't thank you enough -"

"Kay." she said, ignoring his posturing."I sent a post to Treville as well, when I got your message. Let's get you back. We've still got several days at sea."

"Why did you come to camp so early?"D'Artagnan asked.

"I thought you might like these before you came aboard." She handed them all a pair of trousers. "Once we're on board, there are other clothes and you can shave and trim your hair. And Aramis, you can get that cut properly tended. It's infected. We have a lovely lady on board who will be more than happy to take care of you."

Porthos asked,"And will one of you tell us how you knew where we were?"

Kay smiled at him."A little bird told me."


End file.
